I do all this because Wo ai ni aru
by i-am-done-writing-bye
Summary: Dark. China gets rid of things that might be causing you to avoid him, when you used to be so close. But when he finds out it's because of something else, he plans on giving you a gift. The look on your face will be so cute! Just like his collection...


**_Creepy stuff ahead people, you have been warned!_**

**_This time, the song is... Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance (Stalker)!_**

**_I do not own the song or Hetalia. Review, please!_**

**_Yandere!China X Reader_**

* * *

><p><em>Drip, drip, drip<em>. I hear the rain fall quietly, drenching me to the bone as I sit hidden under your, my beloved, living room window. The bushes kept me covered from curious eyes, while darkness shadowed over my raising figure when I stand to take a peek inside. I breathe a hopelessly in love sigh, leaning my ear against your home's wall. Oh, how I wonder. Was I only living to love you? Because you're my everything. Since the day I first saw you, my dear, I fell under your hypnotic spell.

We've spent so much time together, each seeming like we were only meant to be with another. No one else. I relished every minute of it greatly. I even took the time to find out a few things about you! I know all your favorite foods, places you like to go, your favorite songs! I know your whole schedule, so I'll always be there. Whispering just how much I love you. Even now, I say those words with such love, it almost sounds desperate.

_"Wo ai ni...aru."_

You know, I really love being close to you. If only you'd let me embrace you in a warming hug. Let me gently caress your soft cheeks, with affectionate smiles. I want so badly to just hold you in my arms and never let go. Never let anyone else touch you, staining your pure beauty. Keep you away from those people, so only I can stroke you with loving pets to the head. You're like a cute kitty, my sweet kitten nobody else gets to play with.

I love you so much, I also found out information about your past loves. I made sure to search everything! Because I don't want anything getting in-between our relationship. I've noticed lately, that you haven't been talking to me that much anymore. And you don't sit next to me at World meetings, rather next to that awful Russia. I thought maybe one of your loves from the past could be bothering you, so I got rid of them! All for you, my sweet kitty! Because I love you so much, just like how I know you love me! You haven't said it yet, but I'm positive you do!

And yet, you still don't act the same around me anymore. Whenever I ask you to go somewhere with me, you already have plans. Leaving me to sit alone in my room, holding onto Shinatty-chan tightly as I whisper.

_"Wo ai ni...aru._"

I raise myself up once again, peering through your window. Oh? It seems someone is there with you? Who could be visiting at this time of night, with pouring rain as well? As you move from being in-front of the stranger, going to stand beside them, I gasp. What I see shocks me until every nerve in my body is paralyzed. Why was that horrible demon there! With you? Of all people, why did it have to be HIM? That no good, disgusting, disgraceful thing!

Were you, perhaps, infatuated by that dreadful creature? Yes, I'll admit, he has handsome features. But that doesn't mean anything! That filthy man doesn't deserve to be in your warming presence! Only I should be allowed to step anywhere near you! Oh? What's this? Now he's hugging you? You return the hug with a smile as well? I want to know, my dear. Do you have passionate feelings for him? That just won't do.

He can't, no, he **won't** have you. No one will take you from me, not even **Russia**. He must be forcing you to spend time with him and not me. That bully, always picking on others. But don't worry my dear, I'll take care of him! And when I'm done, I'll place him on your doorstep. Wrapped with your favorite colored paper in a nicely made box! I'll do all of this because...

_"Wo ai ni...aru."_

* * *

><p>Aiyah! It took me forever to fit all those pieces in! Such a huge thing it is! But at last, it's complete! Just as I said, it's beautifully wrapped in your favorite color! I really hope you enjoy my gift, I worked really hard on getting it just for you. It put up an extremely fierce fight, but then I thought of the look on your face. That smile when this troubling, wretched thing hugged you. That gave me enough power to swiftly slice through his neck when I distracted him by running left, making him move that way so they'd be able to block my attack, giving me enough time to change my actions.<p>

I loved how he looked. He was always so scary, big and powerful, but now...I giggle, he's all tiny, small, little pieces! It was real fun dismembering your gift. Shinatty-chan thought it was great, too! We both laughed gleefully together, just like how you and me will once we see each other again. He agreed with me, you'll love this present to bits! Don't worry, I kept the head and chest intact. That way, you'd be able to laugh at how ridiculous you were for ever taking notice in such a thing.

I turn my attention towards my desk. I smile at all the lovely pictures I found in your house when you were out. I loved you, so I had every-right to go inside, isn't that true, my dear? Yes, I took many of your pictures and hung them on my wall! Almost every inch is covered by your beauty. Then, another picture catches my eye. It was of him, **Russia**. The one who tried taking you from me...

Giggling, I pick the photo up. Lighting a nearby match, I lit the picture into flames. I smile, feeling my head leaning onto my shoulder as I tilt it. Watching the photo burning in my palm makes satisfaction run through me. My giggling soon turns to loudly laughing, some may even say it's...maniacal laughter. But that can't be it. I'm just so happy that I'm giving you, my beloved, something from my heart.

I left your gift near the trashcan you always use outside. The look on your face when you open it, I know it'll be joy! I can't wait, my dear. Remember I do this because, strongly and truly...

_"Wo ai ni...aru."_

The next day, when I see you at the meeting, you're crying. Why, my dear, are you crying? Shouldn't you be smiling? I don't understand. I watched when you found my gift and took it inside. So you must have opened it. Oh? Could that be it? Is he the reason for your tears? I see. That's okay, you won't be crying for too much longer.

You know why? Because I made something else for you! You know how much I love collecting cute things, right? Well, I've decided. I want to add you as well to my adorable collection. You're so, so...可爱.Cute! And since I love you so much, and don't like seeing you cry, I'll add you tomorrow! My sweet, cute, kitty!

I made another box. It's the perfect size for you. I'll place you inside of it once your eyes dull into lifeless pools of beautiful (Eye color.) It's really cute, too! Not as cute as you, though. My little kitty! It has hearts all over it, and Hello Kitty, even adorable panda bears.

For now, I'll give you a different gift. But what? Now that I think about it, the other reason why I call you kitty is because of your love of cats. You had such a fondness towards them, quite cute indeed. I bet you would just love to have a kitten! I'm sure you loved your other gift, so I'll do the same. Those tears...They must have been from joy! That's it! It'll make you smile, this new present, right? Yes! It will!

I call for my pet cat, not many people know of it. It usually stays hidden, only coming out when being called by me, thinking it's time to eat. It's pure white, with soft blue eyes. It's absolutely perfect for you! So, very, perfect! I remember something, you loved my cute keychains. More specifically, the small head keychains.

I pick my kitten up by the scruff, holding it to my chest as I make my way towards the kitchen. Soon there, I grasp the sharp, cutting knife from the counter. Smiling happily, I let my hand lift to my kittens neck. She gives a low 'mew' sound when I press it closer, I start chuckling at how cute she is. The look on your face will be even cuter once you get your new keychain. It's perfect!

Holding the knife, I slide my hand slowly left.

So perfect. And I'll give you this perfect gift because...

_"Wo ai ni...aru."_

* * *

><p><strong>(Your POV)<strong>

How could this have happened? You still couldn't stop the tears from pouring, like rain, down your smooth cheeks. Who, in this cruel world, was so evil, to actually kill a living being and then place it in a box? With your name signed to it? To make matters worse, it was your newly made friend. Russia.

You and him, unlike most people, had became good friends over the past few months when you weren't spending time with China. You found Russia to be sweet, in his own unique way. And couldn't help but want to be around him. He grew on you, making you think of him as an older brother. He treated you as one. You had been able to talk your way out of his question about joining 'Mother Russia' many times, so he stopped asking, it made you feel closer to him.

So, you went to him for advice about telling China how you really felt about him. You had been avoiding him because of these feelings. You were in-love with China, but didn't know how to tell him. Whenever you tried you'd get far too flustered, not being able to utter a single word. You desperately needed help.

You asked Russia if he'd come over to your house, because being there made you feel safe. You had been having this odd feeling of being watched where-ever you went, but tried ignoring it. When he heard of this confession, he seemed greatly amused. Well, he always looked amused. But he was even more-so amused at how red your cheeks lit-up when telling him about your feelings for China. He chuckled a bit.

He made a few suggestion, some involving ways of making him become one with 'Mother Russia', in which you quickly stated that wouldn't help. In the end, he said to just be true to yourself and say what you feel. And never show signs of fear, or-else someone might take advantage of it. Along with his amazing 'laugh'.

You gave him a hug of appreciation before he left. After that, you checked the doors and windows to see if they were locked. You still held that strange feeling of being watched, so safety first. When you were checking your living room window, you could have sworn you heard someone saying something. In a different language, one you were very familiar with. Yet those words, you didn't understand them.

If you remember correctly, it kinda sounded like...

_"Wo ai ni..."_

Something was added at the ending of that sentence, maybe, you think. But then again, you might just be paranoid. You thought nothing of it from then on. Your nerves must be high from thinking about telling China how you feel for him. Because both of you have been dating a while now, and you don't tell just anyone this. It means a lot to you. You're excited.

But then it happened. You found a box addressed to yourself when taking out bags full of trash, the very next day. It was wrapped expertly in adorable wrapping paper, though the box was really big. It took all of your strength just to pick it up. You had to mostly drag it back into your home. After doing so, you eagerly opened it.

The sight before you made tears automatically fall, along with gasps of shock and widen eyes.

Now you sit on your couch, head hanged down. You never would of thought, even dreamed, something like that could have happened to Russia. Of all people. The person who did this horrible crime, must be strong. Pure evil. Shudders ran through you at the thought of someone like that.

Your thoughts snap back into reality quickly when you heard your doorbell ring. Getting up slowly, you make your way there sluggishly. You honestly didn't feel like talking to anyone right now, but you also didn't want to be rude.

Opening the door, you see no one. Upon further inspection, a box catches your eyes. Why another box? Could it...is a body in there? You didn't think you'd be able to handle a second sight of something like that again. So you were about to go call the police when you noticed the small card laying on it's top.

**From: China.  
>To: (Name.)<strong>

**Please don't cry, my dear, aru. Everything will get better soon, just you wait, aru! You'll never cry again, and you'll be with me forever, aru. I promise, everything will be okay, aru. I love you, aru.**

You smiled somewhat. Yes, the things he said were kind of strange. But he did try making you feel better by sending you this. So you pick the small box up, lifting it's lid. Letting a small, piece of paper fall to the ground, drifting like a dead leaf.

_Meow._

**P.S You're going to fit so well with my collection once you die. I'll hold onto your adorable cardboard box everyday. I'll embrace it lovingly, I promise. I do all of this, my dear kitty, because...**

"Wo ai ni...aru."

You scream as your eyes lock to his appearing figure. Dropping the gruesome gift, you run back into your house. He follows, laughing as he holds up a picture of Russia and you. He lit the photo to flames, just like the last one. Will anyone remember that thing? Hmm, did it ever even live in this world? His laughing increased.

The look on your face is so cute. You find yourself trapped in your room, huddling in the small corner as he walks ever-so slow. You have no way out, no phone close enough to reach. You had ran blindingly through your house, only now did you realize it was your room. The place you felt most safe. The place where you were feeling most terrified.

"P-Please don't do this, C-C-China...I-I-I love you..." Your shaking form whispers, tears leaking through your tightly shut eyes. You hear him giggle, that soon turns to sinister laughter as he raises his butcher knife.

"Such a cliché thing, aru. Makes me sick, hearing you say it, aru. Now, after all this time, aru. You don't really mean it, do you, aru? You loved Russia, isn't that right, aru? Don't worry, though, aru. I'll love you forever, aru. (Name...) I do this because wo ai ni...to _**death**_, aru. "

_**Slice...**_

You make the cutest face when he adds you to his adorable collection. Too bad you couldn't convince him your confession of love was true, but it's okay. He'll love you enough for the both of you. He loves you so much, and he'll always, forever love you. And it's all because he...

"Wo ai ni, (Name)."

...**_Eternally._**

* * *

><p><strong>Wo ai ni Means "I love you"<strong>

**And heck no, I wasn't gonna add "Aru" to China's POV. Only when he talked.**

**I had to read fluffy China stories, watch Hetalia, and sing along to "We are POP CANDY!" after writing this...o.o**_  
><em>


End file.
